Tidak Tahu
by kroxxg
Summary: Kalian jangan menjadi orang yang cuek sepertiku. Bahaya! Pokoknya aku sudah peringatkan. Sehun dan Kai dan-? #kaihun?


"Diam disitu! Jongin!." Sehun memungut bukunya yang tadi sempat terjatuh.

Dibuka nya buku yang daritadi Ia baca dan kembali tidak menghiraukan lelaki yang sedang duduk dikursi taman, dihadapannya.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri, melangkah pergi. Sehun sedikit melirik kearah punggung lelaki yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tadi Ia berharap Jongin -lelaki tadi- pergi dan berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi sepertinya Ia sedikit menyesal karena sekarang Ia merasa sedikit kesepian.

Bayangkan saja sekarang pukul empat sore, Ia sedang berada di taman dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan manusia yang sedang senyum - senyum bahagia bersama pasangannya, bahkan buah hati mereka. Dan dia hanya duduk memangku buku Sherlock Holmes kesayangannya, yang entah seri keberapa karena Ia mempunyai seluruh versinya. Well kuberitahu saja, isi dari semua versinya hampir sama semua. Kan, jadi tidak penting untuk dikoleksi. Memang Sehunnya saja yang maniak. dan yang paling penting sekarang ia sen-di-ri-an, padahal tadi kan tidak. Yah setidaknya sebelum Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi karena dicuekkin oleh Sehun, mungkin.

.

"Hai Sehun. Ini, " Sehun menatap es serut yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Jongin kembali. Dengan menyodorkan segelas es serut kearah Sehun.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia nenutup bukunya dan mendengus geli.

"Ku pikir kau tadi jengah dan ingin pulang Jongin, "

Alis Jongin bertaut. Pegal juga dia dari tadi memegang es serutnya. Sehun bukannya langsung diambil aja.

" berubah pikiran?." lanjut Sehun. Tangannya menerima uluran es serut dari Jongin. Kemudian Jongin berbalik, bermaksud untuk duduk dikursi taman yang berada di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli es serut buat mu kok. Kau ini baru kutinggalkan sebentar saja sudah kangen. Berlebihan." Jongin menyuap es serut miliknya sambil sesekali melirik Sehun, menunggu respon pemuda tersebut.

" Cih, kepedean mu itu yang berlebihan Jongin. Pulang saja sana, memangnya aku peduli?." Sehun merenggut kesal. Tangannya tidak bisa diam, menyendok es serut kemudian memakannya dengan cepat.

Jongin terkekeh kemudian menggeleng pasrah. "Bisa habis aku kalau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Memangnya aku setega itu?."

Sehun melamun, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Ia mengayunkan kakinya perlahan.

Kemudian kembali memakan es serut miliknya yang perlahan mencair. Ia terkekeh sebentar, pikirannya melayang tak beraturan.

-

Jongin adalah seorang pemuda yang umurnya tiga tahun lebih tua dari Sehun. Dan Sehun sekarang sudah genap berumur duapuluh dua tahun. Ia bertemu saat Sehun hendak membeli buku Sherlock kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Jongin membeli buku tentang ekonomi yang saat itu Sehun belum mengerti. Di kasir, bungkusan belanjaan mereka berdua tertukar pada saat membayar, dan itu murni kesalahan pegawai toko tersebut. Bukannya Sehun sengaja modus okay.

Yeah mereka berkenalan setelah menyadari bahwa belanjaannya tertukar. Sehun yang memang pada dasarnya menyimpang, senang - senang saja tertukar belanjaan sama cowok ganteng ini. Bayangkan saja Jongin tampan sekali dengan menggunakan baju hitam polos, jeans belel yang sedang trend dan sepatu keds putih. Sehun sudah tidak kuat jiwa dan raga pokoknya waktu melihat penampilan dan pesona wajah Jongin.

Setelah berkenalan tadi sambil modus ngajak ngobrol di kafe, Sehun pun tau kalau Jongin ini satu kampus dengan kakaknya. Sena. Wuah asoy banget kan tuh tinggal minta deketin, ya walaupun Sehun belum yakin sih perihal Jongin kaum menyimpang juga atau bukan. Sehun waktu itu masih tujuhbelas tahun guys. Maklum masih anu, masa pertumbuhan.

Waktu sampai rumah Ia langsung buru - buru mencari kakaknya dan curhat masalah si Jongin ini. Kakaknya berserta keluarganya sudah tau kok kalau Sehun menyimpang, jadi Ia tidak perlu khawatir. Kakaknya antusias menceritakan mengenai perangai Jongin dikampus nya. Dan jackpot, Jongin itu mahasiswa yang baik dan teladan. Tapi Jongin tidak culun dan kuper, tenang saja malahan Jongin cukup populer di fakultasnya.

Selang beberapa hari, Sena berhasil membawa Jongin kerumah. Kakaknya itu hebat sekali, Sehun sayang kakaknya. Kakaknya selalu mengerti dan selalu mencoba untuk mengabulkan keinginannya.

Karena pertemanan Sehun, Sena dan Jongin, Jongin menempatkan rumah Sehun sebagai rumah kedua baginya. Sehun sih senang - senang saja kalau Jongin main kerumah, bahkan menginap dan tidur bersama Sehun. Jongin tidak terlihat jijik atau risih apabila Sehun modus ingin berdekatan atau berlama - lama main dengannya. Tapi Sehun masih belum tau sih apakah Jongin menyimpang juga atau tidak hehe.

Kami berteman sudah cukup lama, menurutku. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan?

Dulu, Aku adalah seseorang yang lugu. Mungkin juga cuek. Aku suka berada di zona ku dan enggan mencari tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin terlihat kesal waktu masuk kekamarku saat itu dan berakhir dengan menjadikan aku sebagai gulingnya hingga larut malam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat kakakku dalam keaadan badmood, saat itu juga Jongin tidak main kerumah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin selalu menolak jika aku minta Ia membawa anjing peliharaannya kerumah kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Jongin tidak kerumah kami, jika Sena berpamitan ingin _hangout_ bersama teman - temannya pada malam Sabtu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa semua terasa janggal dan saling berhubungan. Yang aku baru tahu bahwa kakakku Sena, alergi dengan bulu hewan.

-

-

Semua menjadi jelas ketika Jongin mencium Sena didapur, sungguh! aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka yang saat itu sedang bermesraan. Aku heran kenapa kakakku setega itu, dilain sisi Sena masih menyemangatiku ketika aku curhat kepadanya mengenai rasaku yang semakin menggebu terhadap Jongin. Apa dia juga yang menyuruh Jongin untuk memberikan harapannya kepadaku? Sementara mereka berdua memiliki hubungan. Mengerikan sekali jika iya.

Tentu saja aku memegang teguh realita. Aku tidak membenci dan mendiamkan kakakku seperti didrama drama, kok. Atau marah kepada Jongin yang terlihat seperti memberi harapan kepadaku, juga tidak kulakukan.

Jongin murni tidak tahu apa - apa. Ia 'lurus' sejak awal dan 'lurus' ingin modus terhadap kakakku sejak awal Ia terlihat antusias main ke rumah kami.

Aku menyalahkan kakakku memang terhadap sakit hati yang ku rasakan. Pengkhianatannya itu hebat sekali. Tapi sekali lagi aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya. Apalagi Sena meminta maaf dariku sampai nangis seperti itu, mana ada yang tega? mungkin kamu tega, tapi aku tidak.

Disini aku juga ikut salah, aku tidak keluar dari zona aman ku dan mencari tahu maksud dari masing - masing mereka berdua.

-

-

-

Waktu itu mereka menikah, orang tua kami senang sekali. Karna tau bahwa Jonginlah yang menjadi pilihan terakhir kakakku. Ketahuilah bahwa orang tua kami sempat khawatir karena Sena dan Jongin sempat putus hubungan selama satu tahun lebih dua bulan.

Kalian kaget kan kenapa aku tahu sekali mengenai lama waktu mereka berpisah? hahaha tentu saja karena aku sangat senang!. Aku memang, jahat tapi waktu itu jujur memang kami- maksudku aku dan Jongin, sempat dekat dan menjalin hubungan. Jongin itu plin plan memang. Sepertinya dia biseksual.

Ketika masa kehamilan, Sena benar - benar sangat merepotkan. Aku diperintahnya untuk tinggal dirumah mereka (Sena bilang sih karena keinginan bayinya), apa faedahnya?? Ia ingin melihatku terus - terusan menggaruk tembok rumahnya atau bagaimana. Sudah tau aku masih cinta, oke frontal saja. Cinta sama suaminya. Kenapa juga dia dengan seenak perut buncitnya ngidam yang tidak - tidak. Lihat saja kalau anaknya nanti mirip dengan ku baru tahu rasa.

Setelah tinggal dirumah mereka, aku resmi menjadi babu nya nyonya Kim. Pagi buta sekitar jam lima, Sena menyuruhku untuk membeli dua bungkus kue kacang merah berbentuk ikan. Bayangkan jam lima pagi, siapa juga yang mau jualan gituan. Ih Sena mah suka ngga ngotak, kesel jadinya. Okay maaf Sehun jadi kelepasan.

Aku yang masih ogah - ogahan dan penuh iler dipipi pun tetap menuruti kemauan sang kakak tercinta. Setelah cuci muka dan sikat gigi, Sehun sudah siap duduk dibelakang kemudi.

Jalanan masih gelap, sepi sekali. Sehun mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Bersiap tikungan diarah depan Sehun melihat kaca spionnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil tepat didepannya. Ia tidak fokus dan malah menginjak pedalnya lebih kencang-

-tabrakan yang cukup parah tak terhindarkan.

\--

\--

\--

\--

\--

"Hey Sehun kau melamun?." Jongin menarik pipi Sehun. Ia takut Sehun kesurupan, maklum sudah mau masuk waktu maghrib sekiranya.

Sehun sadar dari lamunannya. Gelas bekas es serut miliknya ternyata sudah dibuang oleh Jongin. Baguslah kan dia jadi tidak perlu repot - repot ehe.

"Melamunkan apa hm? Jangan terlalu stress begitu. Fokuslah terhadap pemulihan mu. " Jongin mengusap kepala sehun.

Tatapan Jongin yang seperti ini, yang selalu membuat Sehun semakin jatuh kepadanya.

"Mau tau urusan orang aja, dan jangan sok tau. Aku tidak stress ya, enak saja. " Sehun memalingkan wajahnya agar Jongin melihatnya Sehun sedang marah kepadanya.

Jongin terkekeh, kemudian mencolek dagu Sehun. " Dasar bayi besar!." Jongin berucap meledek.

Hidung Sehun kembang kempis mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jongin.

"Heh! Asal kau tahu- " Sehun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya Halo? Iya sayang? Okay aku kesana, tahan sayang aku segera kesana. Tolong berikan ponselmu kepada ibu, " Jongin buru - buru bangkit dari duduk nya, wajahnya telihat panik dan khawatir.

"Ibu, tolong jaga Sena dan kandungannya selama aku dalam perjalanan kerumah dan- " Jongin masih dengan terburu - buru melihat kearah Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia memberi kode kepada Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk. Kemudian Jongin berlari kearah mobilnya dengan ponsel yang masih menempel ditelinganya.

-

-

-

-

-

Sehun menghela nafas lemah dan tersenyum miris. " Setidaknya bantu mendorong kursi rodaku dulu dan memanggilkan taksi." Kemudian Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan meninggalkan taman.

 _Halo teman, maaf ini tidak nge feel sama sekali dan mudah tertebak ya? mohon kritik atau koreksinya apabila ada salah. Sekarang jam 2 pagi huhu, ya gapapa si curhat aja ehe. 'Aku' disini sebagai Sehun ya, maaf membingungkan. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dengan cerita ini. Terimakasih buat yang sudah membaca, komen, follow dan fav ff aku ditahun 2015 kemarin. Aku senang sekalii_


End file.
